


Sharing Warmth [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Round 2 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blood and Injury, Fanart, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Tony are left stranded in an ice cave after fighting a villain. Now all that is left is to wait for pick up.[For square R2 of Tony Stark Bingo]





	Sharing Warmth [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to have Tony asking JARVIS how much longer it would be until the Avengers come and get them. But If he had JARVIS... things would be too easy for them. So I had him breathe out a cold breath instead. 
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo prompt [“Sharing Body Heat” [R2]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777182890/my-tony-stark-bingo-card-thank-you-mods-d)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
